


Perfect After Party

by comfyeol



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: ArchieRonnie, F/M, also ronnie is so cute im-, implied bughead (sadly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comfyeol/pseuds/comfyeol
Summary: Veronica Lodge awakes to see Archie Andrews and feels something she's never felt before





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! hope you enjoy this! i got the idea from jarchieronnie on tumblr who said: "please someone tell me there are people out there writing archieronnie fanfics and willing to write the scene from veronica’s pov, when she kisses archie’s cheek, because i need it and i can’t need write a text. please help me obi juan kenobi you’re my only ho-" 
> 
> i messaged them and asked if they had any other things they'd like, they answered no, so i sat down and turned on some 'adore' by cashmere cat ft ariana grande and got to work!
> 
> hope you like it and please don't forget to click kudos and leave a comment <3

Head. Hurts. 

These were the only two coherent thoughts Veronica could form as she stirred from her sleep. The memories from the night before hazy and mismatched. Drinks, she remembered, lots of drinks. She rolled over in her bed and glanced lazily at her wall. Only, now she noticed that it wasn’t her wall. And this definitely was not her bed. A plaid comforter and blue sheets? No, she had a light maroon duvet and white sheets. Veronica was also positive her wall did not have posters for DC’s ‘rebirth.’ 

That’s when the last piece of the night rushed back to her. Her conversation with Archie, his lips on hers, and his hands resting on her face. The whole event seemed like a dream and at first, she was convinced it was. A trivial dream that meant nothing, just as most dreams do. That is until Veronica pushed up to sit and noticed the sleeping, shirtless Archie Andrews laying on the mattress on the ground.

If anyone was around, they would have most likely described Ronnie’s emotions as astonished yet ecstatic, based only by the look on her face. Now that the events that she recollected were confirmed as true, she couldn’t help but be overcome by happiness. Since that night in the closet at Cheryl’s, it was impossible for Veronica Lodge to forget about Archie Andrews.

At first, it was Betty who held her back from Archie, but then there was Valerie. Veronica Lodge was many things, but a side piece was not one of them. Not to mention that she respected Valerie infinitely and also knew Archie was a loyal boy. Last night, Archie Andrews was free of everyone. Valerie had dumped the boy, Cheryl was over him, and Betty was off with her brooding lone wolf. 

Then, of course, there was everything Veronica’s father. Archie was there and while part of her needed him for comfort only, the other part needed him. Archiekins was far from perfect, but he was kind and cared about Ronnie, more than her past boyfriends had been. Not that Archie was her boyfriend. After last night though, she was unsure of what they were. It didn’t matter now; it could wait until later at least. What mattered now was that he was here and she was here and things like her father didn’t seem to exist.

Slowly, Veronica pushed the covers off of her and stood quietly, careful not to wake up the sleeping boy. He was peaceful when he slept, but he still had his eyebrows slightly furrowed, as if he was concerned with the pressures of life even in his sleep. Veronica smiled slightly to herself before making her way over to the ginger boy. She steadily leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek, pausing as she brought her face back. The moment felt perfect, even with him asleep. She would always have this moment to herself with Archibald Andrews.

Veronica collected her high heels from the floor with her purse next to it and made her way quietly down the steps of the house. As she descended the last few steps, she locked eyes with Jughead, a confused look on his face.

“Veronica.” he murmured, sounding slightly surprised. She smiled and looked down, hoping the dark haired boy didn’t assume that herself and Archie had, well, you know.

“Hey, good morning.” He continued. Veronica continued down the last two steps before facing him again.

“Morning, Jughead.” She paused, noticing Jughead’s slight smirk playing on his face as he put two and two together. She glanced down again before speaking.

“Um, so listen-” She laughed.

“Don’t. Don’t worry, my lips are sealed.” Jughead smiled at her, raising his mug to his lips. Veronica nodded and gave him a final smile before exiting the house.

She was glad Jughead would keep quiet and not because Veronica was concerned what Betty would think, or her mother, or Archie’s father, or anyone at all. It was because Veronica wanted that night to be untouchable, to maintain the perfect feeling she had every moment she thought about it. And so, it would.


End file.
